Empire of ErrorLandia
ErrorLandia is a relatively small (at least when compared to others in the roleplay), upcoming independent empire that is known for being able to punch many times its own size. They are more than capable of defending themselves should they be attacked, and since the two planets they occupy are rather close, they can respond to hostile space fleets far faster with such a small amount of distance to cover. It is no secret that the Internet is a valuable part of ErrorLandian history and culture. After all, their official religion is the Cult of Waluigi, but they do not force their inhabitants to believe in their own lord and savior. They believe that the only being beyond WindowsError1495 and Kylar is Waluigi, who is Number 1 alongside Robbie Rotten. Background WindowsError1495 was a refined, talented young man who helped Kyle in his Kylar Wiki project. Since he was a Command and Conquer 3 nerd, he did most of the fine-tuning within the subject and even gave some details not even the wiki itself would mention. This made him a valuable asset, as he was one of the only people working on the topic at the time. One day, however, WindowsError1495 got off of his computer and realized: his people were suffering right before his eyes. His passion for commanding and conquering eventually brought him to a conclusion that he needed followers. He found these followers in the first few who have awoken from the false media and propaganda machines. Eventually, over the course of about a year, WindowsError1495’s influence had spread quite nicely, and had a sizeable following. He decided it was time for the people to take action, and marched on the Law Palace in a peaceful manner to present a signed petition to Ivan, the ruthless dictator. To (basically) everyone‘s terror, Ivan’s men opened fire in broad daylight, causing WindowsError1495’s followers to scatter, and some were killed off. A now angered populace believes in his cause more than ever before, and his influence spread like butter over hot toast. Falanta Civil War This planetwide conflict ErrorLandians called a “civil war” was easily one of the bloodiest planet-scale wars in history. Ivan’s forces may have won should they have not been stretched so thin, but this is what Error’s followers-turned-militia were waiting for. They captured supply depots, warehouses, and secret staches. Along the way, they liberated cities, built bases, battled Ivan’s troops, carried out ambushes, and freed captives to further bolster their ranks. The war was going great for WindowsError1495 and his new army, but he and his followers knew that once Ivan’s forces fighting elsewhere returned, they could easily be snapped out of revolution in the blink of an eye if they were not careful. And, surely enough, they did. Ivan’s Dreadnought Cruisers were now returning, pulling back to aid Ivan’s weakened forces back home, simultaneously forcing WindowsError1495 and his army to go into hiding. He knew he didn’t have the manpower he thought he had, but he still had territory to defend, so he rolled with the punches. This was the case until he discovered a certain, funny looking blueprint for a vehicle, and ordered it to be constructed. He then used this vehicle to carry out a desperate operation. He managed to secure a personal space shuttle intended for Ivan, and he used it to escape into space, where he would request assistance from an old Internet friend of his... WindowsError1495 Turns to Kylar WindowsError1495 knew Kylar, or at least heard the tales, and seeked him so that he would aid him in his fight for freedom against Ivan. He found him eventually, and swore his allegiance to Kylar, saying “This will be the beginning of a healthy relationship!”. Kylar sent a detachment to Falanta to aid WindowsError1495, who led them back to his home world. Soon, Ivan will know Kylar’s wrath. With the help of his new allies, WindowsError1495 crushed Ivan (Including his hopes and dreams) under his new boot heel that was Kylar’s detachment. An overjoyed populace saw him as a prophet or god, and he swore to never make the same mistakes as the man he overthrew. Was he a god, though? WindowsError1495 himself says: “No, I’m not. I’ll gladly dismiss rumors about that, but I won’t stop them. After all, what if I am something of a god, and I just don’t know it yet?” Conquest of Delteros After the damage of the Falanta Civil War was cleaned up, you’d think ErrorLandia’s troubles were done then and there, right? *heh heh* WRONG! A neighboring planet by the name of Delteros launched an invasion on the planet that was already scarred by war. A person of nowadays can relate it to being punched in the face the second you got better from being sick. Not only was it suspected by nobody (See also: Spanish Inquisition), but completely uncalled for! Victory should be a time for celebration, not more war. As if a man’s coffee break only lasted 10 seconds, Falanta manned one Dreadnought Cruiser and nuked Delteros twice, because they just wanted to get this over with. Unfortunately for them, it wasn’t enough, and nukes were now being spammed at them. Thankfully, however, they had trained space pilots to disarm nuclear warheads, making their nuclear missiles a waste of money.